zachs_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod List
Here is a list of all the major mods present in our modpack. I didn't include dependencies, minor mods (like the Tree Chopper mod, which makes axes be able to break trees in one block-break), or client-side optional ones. I also included a link to each of their wikis, where applicable. Abyssalcraft (Added in 1.2) The cosmic horror conceptualized by H.P. Lovecraft visualized into Minecraft! Adds four new dimensions, several powerful new hostile mobs, and new weapons, armor, ores, and much much more! Aether Legacy Possibly the most famous mod in Minecraft. The Aether is an entire dimension created back in July 22nd, 2011, and has been updated into the latest versions under "Aether Legacy". The Aether dimension is like an antithesis of the Nether, in which it's located in the sky and almost has a heavenly-look to it, but it is still quite dangerous. The threat of falling out of the sky is ever present. There is also currently a "sequel" to this mod out called Aether II: Genesis of the Void, ''but due to a buggy 1.12.2 build we currently do not support it. Antique Atlas A small mod that adds an in-game map book called an "Antique Atlas" that lets you map your world all in one book. Although using a minimap/worldmap mod like ''Voxelmap is usually more convenient, I added it in for those who want to get the authentic explorer's feel. Better Fishing (Added in 1.2) A mod that improves the fishing mechanic to be more dynamic Bibliocraft A large mod for those who love books, decorating, and cozy homes. Perfect for any interior decorator! Biomes 'O Plenty Another famous mod that adds several new Biomes to the game, each with new dangers, blocks, materials, and sights to see! Blood Moon A mod that adds Blood Moons to the game, similar to Terraria. Every night has a 5% chance to have one of these, and if it does, mobs will spawn at a greatly increased rate, and you CANNOT sleep through it. Dimensional Doors Adds a new "pocket dimension" mechanic to the game, as well as "dimensional dungeons" and a scary new dimension called Limbo which you can get stuck in if you were to die in one. Drug Mod (Added in 1.2) Adds drugs to the game. Realize your dreams of being a cartel lord! End Reborn III A mod that adds a slew of new content to the End. It is very enigmatic, as there is hardly any documentation on this mod to be found online, so we are discovering new things with it all the time, and we will post what we know here. Extra Golems (Added in 1.2) Adds new block-types of golems to defend your base with! Farlanders A mod that adds a bunch of new Endermen to the game, many of which are friendly and can be traded with, but some also that aren't so friendly. Hats Mod A small mod that unlocks cosmetic hats that can be worn, without interfering with helmet armor. Level Up! (Legacy Version) A mod that turns Minecraft into an RPG...kinda. Select your specialization, and level up your skills to improve your gameplay. More Furnaces/Iron Chest Two separate mods that add chests/furnaces made out of new materials that are improved at certain tiers. Combined them here because of their similarities Natura Adds new nature-related blocks, plants, and world features. Simple Ores A mod that adds a five new ores to Minecraft to make the material progression a bit more dynamic. Spartan Shields A mod that adds a variety of new shields to the game, instead of the original single shield Tektopia An entire villager overhaul, giving villages whole new life with new behaviors, mechanics, and villages. (As well as a scary Necromancer boss) The BetweenLands A large mod that adds another whole new dangerous dimension to the game, with it's own adventure and mechanics tied to it. The Eight Fabled Blades A small mod that adds eight ultra-rare and powerful legendary swords into the game. As far as I know, they can only be found in dungeon chests Twilight Forest (Added in 1.2) A large mod that adds an entire new dimension to explore, with its own bosses, ores, weapons, and much more! Waystones Adds some helpful warp-stones into the game. They both randomly spawn in the world and also can be crafted